


An Obsession

by SP00K



Series: Perversions [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dom Levi, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Gags, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Erwin, brief mention of Mike/Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Levi knows he will never be the center of this great man’s universe, but he has taken a rather large chunk of it and doesn’t do well when his cozy territory in Erwin’s mind is muddled and abandoned for other interests.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You are becoming obsessed.”

Erwin darts his eyes up from his work, but his body stays slumped over the desk with his head cradled in his hand - kneading the temples there in an attempt to stay a headache. He takes in the cold glare of his Captain before gazing back down at the papers cluttering his workspace.

“Obsessed?”

The blonde urges, but doesn’t withhold the distraction from his voice. His mind is racing everywhere all at once, deliberating, devising, calculating and spares little thought to the here and now and the man in his doorway. So much so that he misses the indignant sigh just short of fury and the quiet footsteps as Levi leaves as silently as he arrived.

Erwin almost thinks he imagined it, but just as quickly his mind carries him far away and it no longer matters. Nothing matters until this rat is found. 

-

“When’s the last time you slept?”

Erwin turns from the darkening window of his office to see Levi standing just inside the doorway. The mug of coffee is cold and barely half drunk in his hand and he looks down absentmindedly at it as though he didn’t remember it being there. He looks back up to see a scowl on Levi’s face as he waits expectantly for an answer.

“What?”

“You haven’t been in your quarters for three nights.”

“Oh, yeah I have been sleeping in here.”

Levi doesn’t look convinced and if the almost mindless way Erwin moves about the room is any indication, sleep is the last thing his Commander has been doing in here the past nights.

“You are obsessed.”

“I am not obsessed, Levi, this is just very important.”

Childishly Levi wants to shout at him if he is important too. He holds his tongue though. This is the most volatile aspect of their relationship. Erwin has a tendency to get lost in his work and his own lofty goals to bring humankind a long awaited victory, while Levi has a jealous streak that runs deep in his veins stemming from a lonely childhood and an utter dependence on Erwin Smith for stability. The Commander’s fixation can easily turn to self destruction as he forgets those human survival needs like food and sleep. Levi knows he will never be the center of this great man’s universe, but he has taken a rather large chunk of it and doesn’t do well when his cozy territory in Erwin’s mind is muddled and abandoned for other interests.

It’s selfish. On both of their parts.

Levi leaves without another word. Erwin thinks that maybe it’s time to get some sleep.

-

It has been a week since Levi has had Erwin’s undivided attention. A week for his petty belief at being slighted to stew. A week for jealousy to ferment into a quiet rage.

The door opens with a billowing cloud of steam before Erwin steps barefoot onto the cool wood of the floor, a towel wrapped low on his waist and water still clinging to the pink of his freshly scrubbed skin. 

“I hate when you get obsessed.”

Erwin almost jumps right out of his towel, not noticing Levi sitting on the far side of his room in a decorative chair that he is not sure is even suppose to be sat on. The blonde recovers quickly though and moves over to his chest of drawers. He can not honestly deny Levi’s claims any longer, feeling the stress and fatigue of weeks of pouring over every report and trying to hypothesize every possible outcome and strategy. But there is no progress without a little obsession.

“I am sorry I have been so preoccupied lately. Why don’t you sleep here with me tonight?”

“I have been sleeping here. Every night.”

The admission halts Erwin from pulling a pair of black pair of underwear from his top drawer and makes a cold feeling of guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. He turns back to look at Levi who just stares at him with a neutral expression. 

“Oh, Levi, I am sorry. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have at least come back to my room to sleep.”

“I tried. You barely even took notice that I was in the room, let alone speaking to you.”

Levi spits angrily at the tall man, not able to hold back his frustration and hurt much longer. Erwin does look sincerely apologetic, but much too little too late as far as Levi is concerned. Unabashedly the blonde drops his towel to the floor and reaches down to step into his briefs, giving Levi an uninhibited view of his impeccable ass and strong thighs flexing to bend into the cotton. Levi allows an appreciative look as Erwin stands back up to face him, his wide shoulders and rippling abs and tapered waist all on full display, accented nicely by the dark material against his pale skin, making those hips look even narrower and the deep v of his pelvis more pronounced.

“I don’t like being ignored, Erwin.”

“I’m sorry I just got caught up in some things. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Levi unfolds himself from the chair giving Erwin an unreadable look, but picks up a bag next to one of the ornamental clawed legs and takes a few steps closer to others bed before tossing the unassuming bag onto the plush comforter. Erwin just goes back into the bathroom to hang his towel up, running it roughly over his body and hair to catch the last stray drops of water. The blonde comes back out and starts fishing in his drawers again for some more clothing to sleep in.

“Don’t bother putting anything else on. I will have you naked.”

Erwin can’t help the shiver that goes down his spine and a flash of excitement in his groin, but there is something decidedly off in the deep rumble of Levi’s voice. It is something sinister that Erwin has not heard for many years now, and certainly never directed at him. Putting his sleep pants back Erwin turns to look at Levi who now is sitting on his bed, his white cotton shirt unbuttoned down to his collar bone and devoid of his cravat. Slowly the other man is rolling his sleeves up and the gesture seems ominous. There is an anxiety building inside Erwin that has little to do with his interested cock and mostly to do with the realization that he has pissed Levi off to an uncharted level. And right now Levi is very dangerous, his feral ways creeping back with every snap of his thin wrist. 

The Commander must stay calm, he gives a warm smile to Levi, but the smaller man doesn't even react.

“Shall I make us some tea?”

Levi stays quiet for a moment, reaching over and riffling through his bag. It is odd, Levi never brings a bag with him when he comes to see Erwin, there is no need with his own quarters a few minutes walk to the building over and he keeps a spare uniform in the closet anyway.

“I said I want you naked - come here.”

The tone isn’t overly commanding, but it still leaves no room for doing otherwise. Erwin decides to pick his battles and takes the few steps to stand at the foot of his bed. His body is reacting to the situation as any time he is about to be in bed with Levi, but there is that little voice in the back of Erwin’s mind that is screaming in warning that something is not right. Just as Erwin drops a knee to the bed, Levi pulls a long black piece of rope from his bag, his thin fingers run over the silky looking fabric almost in reverent worship and Erwin watches with a confused fascination. As Erwin leans over slightly unbalanced Levi lunges at him quicker than Erwin can have time to react to. Levi tackles the blonde to his side on the bed and tries to pin down Erwin’s legs with his own powerful thighs. Erwin yells out, startled and a little disoriented, he kicks and throws Levi from him. But what Levi lacks in size and brute strength he makes up for in swift mobility and manages to attack once more before an unsteady Erwin can move to parry again. 

With an almighty snarl Levi manages to gain enough momentum to force Erwin face first into the bed, sitting on his ass in a straddle to keep his lower half semi immobile he grabs a hold of Erwin’s right arm and twists it up into that strong back.

“Levi, wh-what the hell are you doing?!’

Erwin gasps as he tries to strain his neck back to look at the man sitting on him. He bucks and attempts to get his arm out of the iron grasp, but to no avail.

“Give me your other arm, Erwin.”

The voice is so cool and collective, it seems out of place in this situation, almost detached. Erwin does not comply and instead tries to pry his captive arm free again. Levi pulls the arm out and up at a painful angle that forces bone and muscle in Erwin’s neck and shoulder to scream in protest. Erwin voices this displeasure in a shout into his mattress, cursing and stilling to try and minimize the pain. 

“I am going to make sure there is absolutely nothing on your mind but me, Erwin Smith. Every breath you take will be to say my name. Every word you speak will be to beg for my touch. And every moan you make will be because I pull it from you. You will learn tonight that I do not take well to being ignored and neglected, _Commander._ ”

Pulling Erwin’s arm up at a sharper angle has the man screaming as his humerus threatens to dislocate. Levi uses the blonde’s distraction to grab a hold of the back of his neck and shove his face hard into the mattress forcing his submission.

“Now give me your other goddamn arm or so help me I will break something.”

Erwin is breathing heavily through his mouth, his face smashed so hard into the bed that the cartilage in his nose bends awkwardly and closes off his air passage. He does not believe Levi would actually break anything, he trusts the man too much to think he would go that far - they are both too important. But it is still a theory Erwin does not want try and test right now. He throws his free arm back towards his tormentor and takes a large gasp of air as Levi releases his hold on his neck to grab the left arm. With a dark chuckle Levi brings Erwin’s right arm back to a more comfortable position and then forces the two strong, scarred arms to meet at the elbows and rest parallel next to each other down the spine of that quivering back.

“See how much easier things are when you cooperate?”

As he talks he begins to use the black, smooth rope to bind the hands and arms in place, keeping them held tight together and laying out just above the small of Erwin’s back. Levi works quick and with sure movements that speak of past experience. The knots are strong and secure against Erwin’s flesh and in any other circumstance the blonde might have admired them as he can feel the skill involved, but it is only dread that curls in his stomach at the knowledge that there will be no escape until Levi is through with him.

Erwin has to take deep calming breaths and remind himself that he trusts Levi with his life and he must trust him with this - whatever this is. Hostility is not really anything new when dealing with Levi, it is just that Erwin has never experienced it to this degree and quite so bodily. The uneasy thrill of this unknown territory both terrifies and delights Erwin in a twisted way he knows should not be pooling in his cock. 

“Levi - ah - L-levi, please...I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intent to ignore you...please let’s just talk about this.”

“I have already tried talking with you. That obviously didn’t work. But I think I know how to get through to you. You just need a good reminder of what it is you have forgotten is all.”

Levi finishes up the last knot and surveys his work with pride and a growing lust. He has never had his Commander at his mercy in such a way and it gives a new meaning to the possessiveness he usually feels towards the man beneath him. Levi will not want to give this up anytime soon. He runs his fingers along the bondage rope, the silky surface calming his anger a bit as he fondly remembers his last opportunity to use it.

Erwin shivers as he feels the pressure of those fingers smooth up his trapped arms and then to his neck where Levi loosely wraps a strong grip around his throat in a silent warning before skimming up through his hair still slightly wet from the shower. The blonde can’t help the content sigh from leaving his lips as he begins to feel powerless and in a way almost empty. It is something like relief, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and it is a strange thought in his contradicting position. He feels Levi readjust over him to bend close to his ear, the warm breaths he takes puff gently against his skin raising the hairs on the back of his skin.

“That’s it - relax, Erwin, let me take your mind off of everything but me. Let everything go. It’s just me. And you are mine. You are mine, all mine, Erwin Smith.” 

A tongue licks over the sensitive shell of Erwin’s ear and he shivers straight down to his toes. He hears the words whispered so sweetly in his ear, but they are hard to register, this is a Levi he has never seen before. Levi settles his weight back onto Erwin’s thighs before swinging fully off of the blonde to flip him over onto his back. Erwin gasps as the new position puts pressure on his bound arms, forcing his chest out towards the ceiling in presentation and his breathing to become shallow. His blue eyes are wide as he meets Levi’s grey heated stare. The smaller man is kneeling on the bed just to Erwin’s left, his gaze is hungry and yet oddly calm, though his body language speaks of a wild animal ready to attack.

“Levi, what is this?”

The Commander demands more than asks, his voice is steady and not betraying the trepidation that is coursing through his veins like cold ice. It is his last defense though, and even he knows it is crumbling like Wall Maria. Levi strikes fast, tearing him down just as effectively as any titan could, his mouth meeting Erwin’s in a bright flash of teeth and lips that dominates Erwin with an invading tongue. Levi straddles Erwin’s hips giving him more leverage to plunder the blonde’s mouth relentlessly, giving no room for Erwin to reciprocate or even breathe. It is brutal and sloppy and so very demanding of every ounce of Erwin’s attention that he doesn’t even feel the fingers creeping into his damp hair before they yank him hard off of Levi’s lips by a tuft of his blonde fringe. Blood and spit mare both of their mouths as Erwin takes a gasping breath. Levi rocks back down so he sits over Erwin’s groin, peering down through the lashes of his slitted eyes as his Commander stares up at him with a wide open expression. 

“You are mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Levi, this is completely unnecessary - untie me!”

Erwin barely has time to see the sneer twist across Levi’s features before his own face explodes with pain and he is suddenly staring off to his left, the force of Levi’s hand striking his cheek seems to have stopped his brain from working momentarily. The blonde just looks to the side of his room, shocked and unsure how to react. His cheek stings fiercely, and his inability to raise a hand to comfort it puts another twinge of fear in his gut.

“Un-fucking-necessary? You made this necessary, Erwin. Do you see the lengths I have to go to now just to get a response from you? You are a selfish prick and one day I won’t be around any longer to draw you out of that stupid head of yours and when you do finally look up you will have nothing left.”

The Commander slowly turns his head back to stare up at Levi, slightly embarrassed by the scolding he receives. But his Captain has never been candid with him. He has truly hurt Levi and the man is acting out in the only way he knows how to deal with it - violence and conquest.

“Levi, please you know everything I do is fo-”

Another brutal slap stops Erwin mid sentence, this time a backhand that has Levi’s knuckles tearing the inside of his cheek against his teeth. Blood pools from the slices in his mouth which Erwin spits out to his right side after his head stops spinning. Tears gather at the Commander’s eyes, an unavoidable response to Levi’s hand catching his nose in the act.

“Shut your mouth - I don’t want to hear about your aspirations for humanity and all of that egotistical bullshit you feed to the higher ups. This is about you and me. I am tired of sharing.”

Levi grabs Erwin by his hair again and forces him to look back at his now furious face. They stare at each other for a moment, tension and frustration tangible between them. Levi reaches his other hand out to clap lightly against Erwin's cheek a few times in another mock slap. The smaller man smirks nastily when Erwin doesn’t even so much as flinch despite the trend of aggression Levi has been displaying. Trust. One day this trust they have for each other will get them killed. Erwin wonders offhandedly if it will be tonight.

“Levi…”

The hand slightly slapping at his cheek moves to close over Erwin’s mouth effectively shutting him up.

“In fact I don’t want to hear you speak at all for awhile, _Commander_.” 

Levi’s hand in the blonde hair releases and reaches to his own pants where he quickly undoes the clasp and lowers the zipper of his white trousers. Erwin looks down over the other hand covering his mouth and watches as Levi pulls his half hard cock from the confines of his underwear. A jolt of excitement burst through Levi’s veins as he sees thinly veiled lust peaking through the unease in the bound man’s eye’s.

“Why don’t we do something useful with that lying mouth of yours hmm?’

Levi coos so sweetly as he uses his hand still planted over his Commander’s mouth to force open those thin lips and strong jaw as he shimmies on his knees closer up to Erwin’s face with his dick in hand. Erwin barely has time to take a breath before Levi is shoving himself fully down his throat, not even any attempt at being gentle. Levi relishes in the teeth that nick his sensitive skin as he goes, adding that delightful bit of pain to the warm, wet heat that swallows him whole. Erwin can’t help but choke around the harsh intrusion, eyes brimming with tears as he tries to jerk his head back for a breath. But Levi is having none of that and wraps both hands firmly around Erwin’s head, finding purchase in his soft yellow hair, coaxing the man to try and calm down.

“Shh, Erwin, breathe through your nose. Come on, that’s it - calm down. If I can suck that monster dick of yours then you can take mine like a good little whore.”

Erwin is lightheaded and tries not to panic, he is thankful that Levi is just sitting there, his cock heavy on his tongue and the wiry black hairs tickle his lips wrapped wide around warm silky skin. The hardest part about deep throating Levi is that while his cock isn’t all that thick in girth it is quite long, reaching far down Erwin’s esophagus and only getting harder the longer he just rests there. Once Erwin is acclimated enough he swallows around all that now rigid flesh crammed in his throat in an attempt to make things a bit more comfortable for himself. The wave of pleasure that grips Levi’s cock as that throat works in its intended purpose has Levi’s eyes roll to the back of his head. The action has a trigger effect on Levi who moans and thrusts his hips hard against Erwin’s face in a vain attempt to get his dick even farther down that soft heat. A gurgling sound chokes out from the blonde’s mouth and he doesn’t even have time to panic for breath again before Levi draws his pelvis back far enough to just keep the flared head of his cock inside Erwin’s open mouth and then drive home again.

“Oh fuck yesss!”

Levi uses the hold in the others hair to guide Erwin’s head up to meet each delicious thrust of his hips, cursing and panting at the wonderful drag and pull of that mouth, not even caring that Erwin isn’t adding any suction at all. Erwin simply lies there with an open mouth and tries to keep his throat as relaxed as possible to prevent gagging. With no use of his arms the only leverage he can gather is from Levi’s hands pulling at his hair. Erwin’s neck aches from the harsh angle Levi is determined to fuck his mouth with. Drool begins to seep out of his lips around the cock rubbing his skin raw and slides down his chin in a grotesque reminder of how powerless he is in this moment. Erwin feels utterly filthy and used. His mouth that is so revered for the great speeches he gives and bold plans to change the world for the betterment of humankind has been reduced to nothing more than a dribbling hole for Levi to take his pleasure from. Erwin’s whole world zeros in on nothing but Levi and his cock plowing into the back of his throat. He thinks of nothing but the feel of that hard yet smooth skin running over his tongue and stroking so far down the back of his esophagus that a tear slips from his eye. 

“Fuck yes, oh fuck yes, this is where you belong. Taking my dick like a good cocksucker. You love it don’t you?”

Levi wrenches Erwin’s head from his dick and the blonde gasps greedily for air.

“I asked you a question.”

Erwin tries to rub the spit from his chin off on his shoulder, but Levi jerks his head back to look at him. Levi can’t help the moan that escapes his lips at the sight of his Commander looking up at him with wide, red , lust blown eyes and swollen lips, his blonde hair a complete mess poking out between his fingers, but more importantly Erwin is completely focused on him. 

“Y-yes.”

A hoarse whisper is all that leaves those lips and Levi is not satisfied. 

“Yes what?”

A hand comes out to wrap around Erwin’s neck in a threat or maybe promise.

“Y-yes, I love sucking your cock, Levi.”

The light blush that rises on Erwin’s pale skin is quite a sight to behold, so unbefitting of the stoic man everyone else but Levi knows.

“Do you want some more? You want me to cum in your dirty mouth?”

“Yes, please Levi. Please, whatever you want - I’m sorry.”

Levi sits back on his haunches to really take a good look at his Commander, trying to decide if he is attempting to manipulate him at all or not. But with the blonde laid out before him like a glorious sacrifice, Levi can’t seem to care much.

“No, I don’t think you deserve it.”

Erwin whines, actually fucking whines and it’s enough to make Levi give him another harsh slap across the face before moving off the bound man.

“Don’t even think of trying to act cute, you asshole. It’s not going to work this time. We are playing by my rules now.”

Levi swiftly reaches over for his black bag and brings it closer to the both of them for easy access. Then he begins untying the cravat around his neck before gently folding the soft material lengthwise until its a long, thin strip of cotton.

“Levi, please, I want to make you feel good.”

“I told you to shut up.”

And with that Levi lunges at Erwin again with his cravat in hand and uses the blonde’s surprise to his advantage as he shoves the fabric into Erwin’s open mouth and quickly wraps the ends around the back of his head in a secure knot. The blonde looks astounded, eyes wide as he works to find a comfortable place for his tongue to rest in his now gagged mouth. It’s horribly uncomfortable and he tries to muffle out his indignant protests to Levi who just sits on top of him again with a smug expression. 

“Yes, that’s much better.”

Levi runs his fingers lightly over the makeshift gag, loving the way it pulls tightly at the corners of Erwin's mouth and across his strong jawline. He’s tied it rather painfully and the furious look he is getting from Erwin let’s him know it is not appreciated. Levi doesn’t care. Already the fabric is beginning to soak through with Erwin's spit, drying his mouth out before he can produce more saliva to compensate.

“I told you that you are mine, Erwin, and I will do with you what I want tonight. So you better stop making that face or you will just get more wrinkles, old man.”

The Captain runs an almost tender hand down Erwin’s cheek and the harshness in the blonde’s face diminishes slightly. Levi moves off of the man though and stands to the side of the bed where he begins taking off his clothes, slowly popping the buttons on his oxford and pulling his already open white pants off. He tucks himself back inside his grey briefs before folding his clothing and laying them on Erwin’s dresser. Levi is now almost naked except for his little grey shorts, his lean, agile body and supple olive skin on full display and the thin fabric doing nothing to conceal the excitement he feels at having his Commander completely at his mercy. He is aware of the bound man watching him from the corner of his eye, but does nothing to tease or even acknowledge the attention. Instead he starts digging through his little bag and begins to pull some items out.

“I have so many fun things planned for you, I don’t even know where to begin. But I know you will love every second of it, whether you want to or not.”

The tone of Levi’s voice has Erwin shifting around in his confines, itching for freedom and also subjugation. His mind is at war with his crotch, but he fears the battle will be a short one when Levi starts laying out some of his toys within his sight range. The first items that come into view are a few vials of oil, presumably in different scents or flavors. Levi’s favorite is surely in the crude batch: lemon of course, since it reminds him of cleanliness. And then a pair of black latex gloves are laid out; not unlike what the medical units use, but Erwin is quite sure he has never seen them in that color before. The next item gets Erwin’s heart rate jumping, it’s a beautiful glass crystal phallus, clear as water with a large bulbous head and a tapered end with a delicate looking handle. Erwin never knew Levi had such a thing and can’t help being a little disappointed at Levi not sharing his toys before now. Levi doesn’t even look up from his snooping in his bag and just pulls out a thick wooden ruler which looks ancient and well made. Erwin has seen this specific piece laying around Levi’s office, but never considered it’s implications until this moment.

“Hm I think that’s enough for now, don’t want to give you a heart attack or something.”

Erwin just moans behind his gag, mind whirling at all the possibilities Levi has with these toys, and that’s apparently not even all that’s in his bag. The bed dips by Erwin’s legs as Levi settles back onto the plush surface, walking with feline grace on hands and knees until he is beside the other man’s hips. Levi runs a cool hand over the washboard abs and smooth skin, deft fingers playing in the trail of fine blonde hair that disappears behind the black briefs. Erwin can’t help the arching of his hips into the soft caresses. He feels his cock tenting the hell out of the cotton and tries to get Levi’s hand to move lower in that direction. With no voice or hands Erwin feel more like a doll than an active participant no matter how much his body is aching for it at this point.

Ever so slowly Levi’s fingers begin to tease the seams of Erwin’s underwear, dipping between cotton and a pale thigh or swooping low under the waistband so his nails catch the head of his cock. It has Erwin jerking and thrusting up in whatever direction Levi attacks him from since he is unable to see well down the length of his body due to the way his bound arms at his back force his chest out. The gentle touches are driving Erwin insane no matter how thankful he is for a respite from the violence and he eventually just closes his eyes and rests his head back down on his pillow in a sign of surrender. This is what Levi was waiting for and rewards Erwin by finally getting a good grip on his briefs and tugging them down powerful thighs and strong calf muscles to pull completely from narrow bare feet. Erwin groans behind Levi’s cravat as the cool air of his bedroom hits his almost fully erect cock. Like a warm blanket Levi’s hand wraps around the large, hard flesh of Erwin’s prick and gives a few good pulls before squeezing just a bit too tight around the head. 

Thrusting his hips in both pain and pleasure, Erwin rocks his head back and forth as he stares straight up the the ceiling. Levi’s other hand comes down to cup his balls, kneading and playing gently before gripping harder causing the blonde to kick a leg out in retaliation. 

“You are mine, Erwin Smith. All mine.”

Levi gives one last painful squeeze to the hyper sensitive flesh in his hands and enjoys the muffled yelp it gets from his trapped Commander. He releases the deep red cock to give a halfhearted slap to the meat of one of Erwin’s thighs as he reaches over the pliant body to his little pile of toys.

“Hmm which should I use first? What do you think?”

Levi looks over his shoulder with a vicious smirk as Erwin tries to communicate something from behind the gag.

“Oh that’s right, your mouth is a little preoccupied. Looks like you are drooling again too, what an eager little whore you are tonight.”

The harsh laughter sets a blaze to Erwin’s cheeks again in humiliation and he gazes up to the ceiling in a pointed attempt to not look at his Captain. Levi only chuckles darkly at Erwin’s stubbornness as he collects the ruler first from the pile. Moving back to his knees he tucks his hands between Erwin’s hips and the bed and flips him over back onto his stomach with ease that speaks to the hidden strength masked by the slight body. Erwin grunts out at the position change, but can breath much easier now with his bound arms no longer bearing all of his weight. 

But the relief is short lived with the next sentence out of Levi’s mouth.

“I want your legs spread wide and if you can’t keep them that way I will tie them to the bedposts - your choice.”

And as if to make sure his intent is fully recognized, Levi delivers a hard spank to his Commander’s now vulnerable, naked ass in the middle of the bed. Erwin jumps more in shock than really pain though it stings. A cold wave of anticipation washes over the blonde despite the warmth blooming from the imprint of Levi’s hand. 

“You won’t know the meaning of pain until I am through with this ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Levi is taking his goddamn time.
> 
> Also I am thinking of having a part two of this series for Erwin's revenge - let me know if you'd be interested since it might dictate how things play out from this point on.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

When Erwin doesn’t comply with Levi’s request for spread legs as quickly as he would like, Levi takes a hold of the bound man’s ankles and wrenches them apart unceremoniously. Mortified, Erwin buries his face into his pillow as his most private of areas become wide open to the cool of the room. He hears a slight sound from behind him, but other than that Levi makes no comment before reaching between the v of Erwin’s legs and up under his hips to take another firm hold of his thick cock. The blonde is still very hard, harder than he has been in awhile, and it does not go unnoticed by the smaller man.

Levi draws out Erwin’s cock and balls so they lay flat out between his legs rather than hiding beneath his belly. The weight and heat of them has Levi smirking as he arranges the delicate parts for his viewing and ultimately sadistic pleasure.

“My, look at how hard you are. Had I known you were such a bottom boy I would have tried this out long ago.”

The Captain gives a nice slow stroke to the still growing erection, loving the way Erwin twitches and thrusts softly despite himself. Levi smiles wolfishly and gives another hearty slap to the left cheek.

“So tell me, were you a whore for that bloodhound Mike back in your cadet days? I bet he took one sniff of your ass and knew you were little more than a bitch in heat begging to be mounted.”

But what started as a snide joke in attempts to humiliate his Commander further turns sour very quickly when Erwin’s hips cock up and back just slightly at Levi’s words, and a little moan works its way between the cravat in the blonde’s mouth.

“You fucking whore! You let that rabid dog stick his dirty little prick up your ass!?”

Levi sees red and before he even realizes it he has the thick ruler in hand and delivers a brutal stripe of searing pain across the suppleness of Erwin’s spread backside. The blonde’s head rises from his pillow like a snapped cord and lets out a scream even his gag can not fully contain. Erwin bites down hard on the soft, wet fabric as another stroke lands just below the first causing another strip of heat to burst through his cheeks. And again and again Levi brings that piece of wood down with a vengeance making Erwin squirm and cry out when he overlaps a harsh stroke, knowing that bruising will be inevitable with the bluntness of this particular implement. Levi realizes it’s stupid to be angry at Erwin, obviously he’s been with other people before he knew him, but the fact that Erwin willingly submitted to someone get’s Levi’s already high jealousy tendency to skyrocket. It doesn’t help that the whole reason any of this is even happening is because the Captain couldn't keep his possessiveness in check.

“I am going to have to clean out your fucking ass after I’m through punishing you, you cum slut. I can’t believe you let him fuck you.”

Erwin moans pitifully into his pillow where he tries to hide most of his strangled outbursts. This was certainly not the time for Levi to find out about Mike, and now his ass was paying for it - with interest. And that damned cold, hard wood lights a fire of agony that the Commander can’t help but squirm around from the heat of. He keeps his legs spread though and Levi uses the vulnerable position to get in a few good licks to the inside of Erwin’s creamy thighs, painting up to the crease of his ass with pain. Even though his backside aches with each new jolt of that wicked ruler, Erwin’s cock is still hard and leaking on his bed. Levi repositions his arm and posture so he can deliver swats with the ruler running parallel to the blonde’s body now making sure the long implement catches the tops of Erwin’s thigh up to the beautiful swell of a cheek with each swat. Erwin kicks and jerks trying in vain to break his arms free, but Levi just focuses his attention to the slightly parted cheeks and begins to lay into the incredibly tender flesh that peaks out around the puckered hole of Erwin’s anus as the blonde’s spazzing legs bring it into view. It become almost a sick game for Levi, waiting to see which thigh will kick out in pain to reveal a fresh spot of skin for the ruler to bite into.

Despite the jerking around, Erwin is stubborn enough to keep his legs splayed open, determined to not get himself completely tied down. But with every new spank Levi seems to get closer and closer to his asshole and it takes Erwin one too many swats to figure out the trend before hiking his knee up in protest opens him wide enough for that evil ruler to land right on his little hole. Erwin howls behind the gag, his entire body jerking forward from the force and shock of that brutal hit. The blonde sags back down into the bed, tremors of adrenaline spiked pain running through his veins. Levi aims for the thighs again, waiting for that perfect strike that has Erwin opening himself up again for the sting of his ruler to that throbbing hole.

“You starting to pay attention to me now, _Commander_?”

Erwin simply yells his response into the sheets, pillow now long gone off his bed in the midst of all the flailing around. Another swat catches low on his thighs and grazes just over his balls. Instinctual Erwin’s legs jerk together in an effort to protect his very vulnerable cock and ball sac from any miss hits. Levi isn’t too concerned, having pulled enough of those glorious cries and agony from Erwin to be ready to move on. The smaller man does however lay into the backs of Erwin’s thighs in retaliation for disobeying his request and starts a quick, but incredibly painful sweep from those awful sit spots right down to the crease of Erwin's knees.

This treatment gets Erwin mewling and wiggling around like a serpent as he bites hard into Levi’s cravat, his mouth rubbed raw around the fabric from the constant moaning and yelling. But finally the beating stops and Erwin goes limp on the bed, his face smashing in his own undignified mixture of drool, snot, and tears. Levi tosses the well used ruler to the floor and runs a warm hand up the scarlet and purpling backside he just tore into. With a hiss Erwin shies away from the soft touch, any little breeze is enough to torment his sensitive skin. But Levi just continues to pet the flesh hot enough to burn his hand.

“I hope you are learning how very little patience I have for being ignored. I am going to teach you not to be a selfish bastard.”

Erwin moans his consent into the mattress, the rubbing of Levi’s hands finally starting to feel soothing and he begins to rock his hips into his soft comforter in an attempt to bring his waning erection back to full command. But of course just as it starts feeling good, Levi mercilessly turns gentles fingers into the deep biting of blunt nails and rakes them all the way down the abused ass and thighs as he gracefully moves off the bed with the motion. Erwin goes rigid, his whole backside is like a live nerve until Levi’s hands are gone and he lets out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding in a stuttering agonized groan. What Erwin managed to regain of his erection wilts again as he bonelessly releases an exhausted sigh of defeat. Levi walks around to where the bound man’s head is and releases the cravat from the red and irritated lips. As soon as the fabric is free of his mouth Erwin licks his cracked lips and moans in relief.

“Gross, I am going to have to burn this now - I will never be able to get this clean enough to wear again.”

Erwin finds himself caring very little for the ruined state of Levi’s cravat as the man has no one to blame but himself and he is more than a little peeved at his Captain’s audacity to actually put him in a gag. Like the rest of the shit the small man has pulled has been any more dignified. It doesn’t matter though, the only thing registering in Erwin’s brain is Levi, Levi, Levi though maybe not in exactly the way he was anticipating. Erwin isn’t a renown strategist for nothing. Well knowing the little devil of a man, quite possibly it is. Erwin wills his breathing to even out and watches from the corner of his eye as Levi tosses the strip of fabric in the direction of the door, presumably to destroy later.

“And what have you learned so far, Erwin?”

The blonde moves his head around in an attempt to get a much more comfortable angle to speak at, though what comes out is still terribly hoarse from misuse.

“Th-that you are more insane than I ever truly ga-ave you credit for…”

Levi smacks him hard upside the head in more of an automatic reaction than anything, but grabs a hold of that blonde hair to jerk Erwin’s head back to look him in both eyes with a sneer and one thin, unimpressed raised eyebrow. 

“If I didn’t want to hear your pretty little screams I would make you eat my goddamn boot for that.”

The smaller man throws Erwin’s head back down into the bed before moving away. As he walks back around the bed he gives a hearty swat to that red ass just for good measure. He moves over to his little pile of toys barely left on the far side of the bed from Erwin’s thrashing. Levi first picks up the black gloves, pulling the latex type shiny material over his hands with purpose. For whatever reason, Levi loves the look and feel of gloved hands and would rather have a layer of protection for what he plans next, and these gloves make his hands look slender and sleek, almost feminine in way that is rather appealing. With a loud snap he has the last glove in place and picks up a vial of oil and his glass phallus. Levi dumps his items next to Erwin’s feet before climbing back onto the foot of the bed.

“Alright, get up on your knees.”

Erwin grunts and moves around, trying to get up to his knees with his arms still bound and useless behind his back. Offhandedly Erwin notices that despite being tied up for god knows how long now, his arms have yet to fall asleep. Levi knows his bondage.

“Come on you big ox, move your ass.”

Levi gives another spank to try and get Erwin moving faster, but it’s awkward work with no arms and an exhausted body. Levi wraps his gloved hands around Erwin’s hips and the blonde shivers at the cold clinical feel it gives those nimble fingers. It’s a very odd sensation against his overheated skin and has a strange feeling of roughness and smoothness all at the same time. Erwin finds it excites him a bit and he wonders what those gloved fingers would feel like just a bit lower. But Levi doesn’t tease him anymore than that as he pulls Erwin up so his knees are resting on the bed, propping his sore ass out for Levi’s pleasure while his lower half stays flat in a very submissive pose. Breathing is hard again in this position with all of his weight falling to his chest, Erwin has to keep his neck at an odd angle so as to not pass out.

Once Erwin is situated, Levi pulls his kneeling legs farther apart so he is able to get between them. Nothing is hidden from view in this position, the Commander’s reddened asshole is on full display along with his delicately hanging cock and balls. Levi blows cool air over the irritated and sensitive skin his ruler in now thoroughly acquainted with and Erwin yelps with surprise. Levi smirks at the unmanly squeak as he pulls the stopper from his vial of rose scented oil. Without warning he tips the contents onto the cleft of Erwin’s ass, watching with fascination as the sweet smelling liquid slides down in between the parted, bruised cheeks to run over that puckered hole making the muscles clench to finally run down the tightly drawn ball sac and drip messily between their knees.

“L-levi!”

Erwin whispers into the mattress, his thick eyebrows drawn together at the warm pleasant feeling of the oil on his sore skin. The bound man gasps for breath though when a gloved finger starts to play in the wetness around his anus, teasing the outer ring with barely there touches. The sterileness of the gloves keeps the warmth of Levi’s hand from Erwin, making him whine in want of the feel of his flesh. The oil soothes the ache in his backside, but sparks the fire in his loins again. How long has it been since anyone touch him there? Erwin hasn’t had a desire to be filled and played with in such a long time that the need now seems foreign and new to him again. Erwin can’t help tipping his hips into those thin fingers in a silent request for more. But Levi just continues to play with the slightly swollen hole, marveling at the redness and subtle wanton pulsing.

“P-please, Levi...ah”

Levi’s finger finally breaches the muscles, dipping in with little effort thanks to the slick oil. Lightly he caressed the warm, smooth walls of Erwin’s ass with the rubbery material, coaxing more little pleased noises from the bound man.

“This is mine - you are mine, Erwin Smith...”

Levi thrusts his finger fully in now forcing a hitched gasp from his Commander’s lips.

“And I will beat it, or fuck it, or kick it whenever I want to…”

Another finger is added with a bit of effort before the two digits glide seamlessly together into the tight heat.

“There will be no more sleeping in your goddamn office, or waving me away with stupid excuses…”

Levi starts to scissor his fingers, working the tight muscles loose as well as a few curses from Erwin’s lips.

“Do you understand me?”

Y-yea, ah yesss y-yes Levi, I’m s-sorry…”

Levi’s left hand comes down for a sharp slap to the punished backside and a third finger is forced in in the wake of Erwin’s deep moan. The smaller man pumps his fingers efficiently in and out, keeping a quick pace he himself always enjoys.

“Good. Now I want to hear you scream.”

Erwin grunts when all three fingers are pulled from his now gaping hole and he shifts around, trying to find a more comfortable position for his stiff joints. But all thought of sore limbs is quickly aborted when the blunt, cold head of that glass cock Erwin had so admired presses against his presented ass. Even with the toy lubed up and Erwin’s ass opened and begging for it, it is a tight fit and has the blonde squeezing his eyes tight in an attempt to will the intrusion in. Levi is gentle, but relentless as he keeps a constant pressure, watching with rapture as the large, flared head slips past the quivering walls, giving him an intimate view of the deep red of Erwin’s walls through the clear glass. The Captain’s cock twitches with excitement at the vulgar sight, but he just keeps pushing in until inch by inch is swallowed by Erwin’s greedy ass. The cold glass warms quickly within the hot passage and has Erwin mewling despite the initial pain of penetration.

Licking his lips, Levi rests when the intricate handle lays flat against the blonde’s ass letting the girth get acclimated. He gives a few lighthearted smacks to Erwin’s flushed thighs just to see him squirm and curse when his hole clamps down on the solid cock nestled in sweetly. Erwin pants and gives little pitiful thrusts of his hips in some vague hope of achieving stimulation.

But Levi is tired of simply watching now and is itching for the feel of Erwin’s smooth skin again so he pulls the gloves from his hands and grabs the bound man from the sides as he flips him onto his back again. Levi lets out a rather unmasculine yelp as the movement jostles the cock up his ass and he tries to reorient himself. Levi all but pounces on Erwin, straddling his hips he dips down to steal a searing kiss from those thin lips, biting and demanding of Erwin’s very breath. Leaving both of their mouths swollen and wet, Levi pulls off to stare down at his thoroughly wrecked Commander with avid eyes.

“I want to see your face when I fuck you.”

And with that Levi leans back to peel his underwear off lithe legs, tossing them over the end of the bed before his right hand reaches back behind him and between Erwin’s shaking legs to grab a hold of the handle peaking out of that lovely ass. Levi pulls out as far as the glass tip before shoving it back in hard, eyes never leaving Erwin’s face as his mouth opens into a perfect o and blue eyes roll to the ceiling from the pleasure of it. But Erwin’s focus is brought back to Levi when he hears a breathy little sigh and looks down to see two fingers already deep inside of his Captain, his legs spread wide over either side of Erwin’s hips and abs flexing hard to keep him upright so he can pump the phallus in and out in time to the fingers in his own ass. 

“Fuck, Levi, untie me damn it. L-let me ahh help…”

Levi’s only response is a shark toothed grin and a deep thrust of the glass cock that hits Erwin’s prostate dead on and has the man seeing stars. Keeping up a brutal pace has both men panting and groaning and Levi can feel Erwin’s leaking prick brushing up against his spine with every stroke. It is maddening for both men, and Levi knows they won’t make it much longer, not after all of the relentless teasing. Though two fingers isn’t enough to prepare Levi for taking his Commander’s impressive cock, he can’t wait any longer. Scooting further down Erwin’s abdomen he spots the vial of oil and snatches it before standing in a straddle above Erwin on shaky legs. Erwin marvels up at the sight of his Captain standing over him like a conqueror his usually impassive face alight with passion and flushed with arousal. From where he stands, Levi pours the last of his fragrant oil down onto Erwin’s groin, aiming for the beautifully arched arousal thick and needy resting on the man’s stomach. Erwin moans deep from the pit of his soul, lust blown and eager.

With movements quicker than Erwin’s sex addled mind can even hope to track, Levi is back on his knees, taking Erwin’s heady erection in hand and sinks down on it in one graceful swoop that has all of his air leaving his body in a gasp caught somewhere between glorious pleasure and pain. 

“T-this ah t-this is mine!”

Levi growls out as he grinds his hips hard into where he and Erwin are joined, watching with triumph when Erwin’s head falls back to the mattress to let out a husky moan and buck his hips up into the all consuming heat of Levi’s much too tight ass. Erwin forgets how to breathe for what feel like an eternity as his mind swims in the muddled unearthliness of the way being fill both wrapped up tight feels. Levi wastes no time acclimated himself to the shear size and force of Erwin’s dick, needed to move and feel his Commander deep inside of him. Reaching back to grab onto the little handle again, Levi begins to fuck them both in earnest, needing to see Erwin unravel before him. Erwin keens as he pistons up into Levi as best he can manage with that glass cock violating him in the most delicious of ways and his arms still useless.

“Say it Erwin...ah s-say you are mine, damn it!”

That cock hitting Erwin’s sweet spot has him complying quicker than thought as the blonde looses all abandon to the pleasure coursing through every fiber of his being.

“Fuck, I’m yours, a-all yours Levi, always yours…”

“Then fucking show me!”

Levi snarls and stills his hips to focus his attention on fucking the toy in and out of Erwin’s ass, letting the bound man thrust up into him roughly with heady moans. 

“Cum, Erwin.”

And with that demand Erwin lets go, jumping off that metaphorical cliff he has been perched on for much too long now, and releases deep inside Levi. Erwin cums with a startled shout of Levi’s name on his lips, hips thrusting hard to try and get deeper and milk his own climax for all its worth while simultaneously riding the dick up his ass like a champ. Levi groans as the heat of Erwin’s release fills him up so much that some of it dribbles out of his fluttering hole and down the twitching cock before Levi lifts himself from the softening flesh to anchor a hand onto Erwin’s panting chest while his right grabs a hold of his own painfully hard dick. It takes two good pumps of his fist before Levi is spilling himself with a moan all across Erwin’s stomach and up to his chest, marking him while he whispers ‘mine’ over and over with every breathless sigh. 

Levi hunches over so his forehead rests on Erwin’s clavicle, head spinning slightly with the way Erwin’s chest still heaves in trying to regain his breath. They stay quiet for a few moments trying to regather their composure before Levi rolls over to land facing up next to Erwin. 

“Please untie me, Levi.”

“Since you asked so nicely…”

The smaller man snorts and rolls onto to his side and using the last of his remaining strength to push Erwin on his side so he faces away and Levi is able to get to the knot he tied. With one deft pull all of Levi’s hard work unravels around Erwin's arms, earning a very appreciative groan from the blonde man as movement returns to his arms. Levi admires the crisscross patterns of red that run along those strong limbs from where the rope was wound, enjoying the way it mimics the red and purpling welts lower on his Commander’s body before he rolls onto his back again. Erwin stretches his arms out with hiss at the stiffness that has developed.

“Fuck, Levi, I’m not going to be able to move right for a week.”

Erwin doesn’t even want to think of the pain he will be in when he tries to move his lower half, though Levi was careful it has been a very long time since his ass was taken, and so thoroughly too - he’s not a young man anymore. 

Levi chuckles and moves closer to wrap an arm around Erwin’s middle, grimacing when his arm lands in his own cooling spunk.

“Good, maybe you will remember what happens to you when you become a selfish asshole.”

The Commander gives a little smile at that and the feel of Levi’s body curling around him possessively in obvious exhaustion despite the mess they are both lying in. 

“Just remember, _boy_ , payback is a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line should give you a clue as to how Erwin's revenge will go down ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading this bit of nonsense, especially since sub!Ewrin seems rather unpopular sadly. 
> 
> side note: Neatfreak47 by 3oh!3 came on when I was working on this earlier and I about died at how perfect is was for Levi and it may just inspire a later fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be around three chapters depending on how devious Levi wants to be. Hopefully you will stick around for it - there needs to be more Dom!Levi and sub!Erwin if you ask me c:  
> Thanks for reading so far!


End file.
